Письма и разговоры короля Орландии
by Terrini
Summary: Перевод. Как и сказано в названии: несколько писем и разговоров короля Орландии Лума. Золотой век, джен, юмор, немного драмы.


**Название****:** Письма и разговоры короля Орландии / The Letters and Conversations of a King of Archenland

**Автор:** twoskeletons (Lassiter)

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Бета:** увы, нет

**Ссылка****на****оригинал**: http : / / archiveofourown .org / works / 150577

**Рейтинг:** G

**Жанр:** джен, юмор, немного драмы, мини (слегка АУ), семья, Золотой век

**Персонажи:** Сьюзен, Лум, Кор, Корин, нмп

**Разрешение на перевод:** отправлен запрос, но автор в принципе не возражает против любых действий с ее фиками.

**Примечания переводчика:** фик является немного АУшным из-за, если я все правильно понимаю, несовпадения с официальной хронологией.

**Размещение на других ресурсах:** нельзя без разрешения переводчика.

**Письма и разговоры короля Орландии**

Дети? Орландия должна преклониться перед _детьми?_ Которые даже не являются нарнийцами! Не в натуре Лума осуждать странные традиции и нравы других стран, но в этот раз это ему сложно сдержаться. Нельзя ожидать, что союзнические договоры автоматически возобновятся после ста лет бездействия, и все будет, как век назад. Никто не пришел в восторг, когда Нарнию завоевала Белая Колдунья, но все соседние страны взяли себя в руки, перегруппировались, пересмотрели коллективные договоры и стали жить дальше. Детям, занявшим нарнийские троны, предстояло не восстановить страну, а заново отстроить ее и преодолеть последствия ее столетней вынужденной изоляции. Сколько старшему из детей – тринадцать?

– Теанни, – говорит Лум, подходя к дивану, – мне придется вести торговые переговоры с королями, у которых даже не растут еще усы.

– В таком случае, – отвечает жена Лума, переворачивая страницу книги, которую она читает, – ты будешь знать, что делать, ведь мы часто имели дело с детьми, которые воображали себя королями.

– Дорогая, пожалуйста, отнесись к этому серьезнее. Никто ни знает, чего ожидать от Нарнии, – отзывается Лум, который провел последнюю неделю, вспоминая историю Нарнии.

До того, как Джадис захватила там власть, это была великая страна. Однако как только Джадис стала ее правительницей, немногочисленные нарнийцы, чудом сбежавшие оттуда в самом начале, с дикими глазами рассказывали о творившихся там ужасах, о черной магии и жестокости Джадис. Границы Нарнии были на замке, через них не просачивались никаких новостей о происходящем там, и потому истории о нарнийской вечной зиме и новой жизни превратились в выдумки и страшные сказки. Орландские матери пугали своих детей: если не будете есть овощи, вас заберут на север и оставят в нарнийских лесах, где водятся чудовища.

Нарния, некогда процветающая и яркая страна, погрузилась во тьму и тишину. Но сейчас все менялось.

– Просто делай для Орландии все, что можешь, любимый, – говорит Теанни, – и постарайся получить от этого удовольствие.

Она улыбается и переворачивает еще одну страницу.

**ZZZZ**

Его Величеству королю Луму.

Я надеюсь, это письмо застанет Вас в добром здравии. Здесь, в Кэр-Паравале, мы только-только сумели выпроводить барона Терабинтии и его свиту, что – хочется верить, что это не прозвучит совсем уж неблагодарно – несказанно меня радует. Какой бы очаровательной ни была его улыбка (его сундуки не менее очаровательны), нам по-прежнему не нравится его неприкрытые амбиции и манера менять тему разговора, когда речь заходит об эксклюзивном праве на морские перевозки. Неужели мне придется умереть старой девой, друг мой? В данный момент я нахожу эту перспективу вполне заманчивой – это намного лучше, чем выходить замуж за кого-нибудь недоумка.

Но, переходя к более важным вопросам: я внимательно прочитала Ваше письмо – правильно ли я поняла, что Вы не намерены ничего предпринимать в отношении своего Лорд-канцлера? Аслан, дай мне силы справиться с моей привычкой испытывать особую симпатию к невероятно упрямым мужчинам. Я, разумеется, осознаю, что Вы, как никто другой, можете и должны принимать решения относительно собственного двора, но, если позволите мне быть столь откровенной, я считаю, что Ваше решение оставить этого человека при дворе ошибочным. Наши люди нашли твердые доказательства того, что он предан Тисроку, и Ваш отказ верить в это огорчает меня. Да, Лорд-канцлер является другом Вашей семьи уже много лет, но именно поэтому его следует как можно скорее выдворить из Анварда. Если желаете, можете создать видимость того, что все в порядке – отошлите его подальше, пообещав награду или высокую должность, – но не подпускайте его к себе, к Вашей семье и к управлению страной.

Все эти годы я следовала Вашим советам и находила утешение в Вашей мудрости, и теперь я прошу Вас послушать меня. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны.

Искренне ваша,

Сьюзен, королева Нарнии.

**ZZZZ**

Вино, которое варят фавны, – самое сухое нарнийское вино; крепкое и пряное, оно окрашивает зубы в фиолетовый цвет на целый день, не отчистишь. Из всех Пэвенси лишь Люси пьет это вино с удовольствием и не только на приемах и балах. Лум тоже любит его, и Сьюзен никогда не забывает привезти ему пару бутылок, когда приезжает в Анвард.

В личном кабинете Лума она наливает вино в два бокала, в то время как сидящий в кресле Лум невидящим взглядом смотрит перед собой, положив подбородок на сложенные ладони.

– Держите, – произносит Сьюзен. – За что будем пить?

– И впрямь, за что? – рассеянно спрашивает Лум, принимая протянутый ему бокал. – Мой бальный зал полон лордов и леди в траурных одеждах, они выражают мне соболезнования и предлагают своих дочерей в качестве новой королевы, хотя еще не и дня не прошло, как похоронили мою жену.

– Тогда мы не будем пить за них, – решает Сьюзен.

– Мы обязательно должны пить за что-то? Мы не можем просто насладиться вином?

– Как скажете.

И они пьют вино.

Сьюзен странно видеть короля Орландии столь подавленным и равнодушным ко всему. Он всегда был для Сьюзен олицетворением жизнерадостности, несгибаемым и полным энергии. Человеком, которого Сьюзен любила и уважала как отца, которого не мог ей заменить ни Питер, бывший в первую очередь ее братом, а потом уже ее Верховным королем, ни Аслан, непостижимый и недостижимый. Из всех королей и аристократов этого мира Лум первым понял, что при общении с нарнийскими монархами не стоит ставить во главу угла их возраст: юность королев и королей Нарнии еще не один год останется с ними, но в качестве правителей они равны Луму и прочим монархам. Пэвенси ценили дружбу и честность короля Лума, а он – их готовность отважно и спокойно встретиться лицом к лицу со всем, что преподносила им судьба. Сейчас, глядя на него, Сьюзен вспоминает, что почти таким же он был, когда похитили Кора. Когда Лум вернулся тогда после сражения и безуспешных поисков на море, в его волосах поблескивала седина, а Сьюзен злилась из-за собственной беспомощности – ни один из лучших нарнийских разведчиков не смог найти ни единого следа, ведущего к похищенному принцу.

– Не поддавайтесь давлению, вам не обязательно снова жениться так скоро, – говорит Сьюзен. – У вас есть наследник, в стране дела идут замечательно, отношения с союзниками по-прежнему хорошие – что даст вам поспешный брак по расчету?

– Корину нужна мать, – вздыхает Лум.

– У него есть великолепный отец.

Лум улыбается устало, но искренне, и Сьюзен с трудом подавляет желание крепко обнять его. Вместо этого она берет его за руку.

Снаружи, с улицы, доносится какой-то громкий звук, и Сьюзен требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это смех. Она встает с кресла и смотрит в окно, выходящее в сад. Сад красив, Теанни лично следила за его состоянием, она посадила в нем тархистанские пустынные лилии, раскидистые деревья, привезенные из Эттинсмура, и смогла даже уговорить расцвести в сухом климате Орландии водяные орхидеи с восточных островов. Теанни не была нарнийкой, но она любила Нарнию не меньше ее обитателей, чувствовала ее душу, заключенную в каждой травинке, каждой горсти нарнийской земли. Сьюзен помнила все весенние дни, проведенные вместе с Теанни, когда пот струился по их лицам, а юбки были испачканы землей. Теанни показывала Сьюзен различные растения в саду и объясняла, для чего они нужны: «Это мелисса, она помогает при лихорадке. Это осенний мох, им лечат раны. Это листья цветка, который мы зовем волосы великана, их добавляют в успокаивающий чай».

Если кто-то и думал, что возиться в грязи – неподобающее для королевы занятие, Теанни не обращала на них внимания. Она говорила, что каждый должен постараться найти свое место в жизни и не покидать его, пока в этом нет острой необходимости.

– Лум, – тихо зовет Сьюзен. – Ваше величество, посмотрите.

В центре сада, на скамье подле фонтана сидит Люси, которая нянчит на коленях Корина, а миссис Бобриха щекочет его под подбородком, отчего мальчик заливисто смеется. Смех всех троих доносится до кабинета Лума, и король подходит к Сьюзен и наблюдает за открывшейся его взгляду картиной.

– Мы очень привязаны к вашей семье, – продолжает Сьюзен. – Мы любим вас, как членов нашей собственной семьи. Не сомневайтесь в том, что наша поддержка и защита всегда будут с вами, пока в наших силах их предоставить. Никто не причинит вред Корину, пока мы за ним приглядываем.

– Это весьма серьезное для королевы Нарнии обещание.

– Сейчас я говорю не как королева Нарнии.

– Ваше величество… – начинает было Лум, но осекается, наткнувшись на взгляд Сьюзен, который он уже научился распознавать, улыбается и говорит просто: – Спасибо.

Сьюзен улыбается в ответ.

– Не за что.

В саду Корин делает несколько нетвердых шагов навстречу миссис Бобрихе, и Люси хлопает в ладоши и хвалит его.

**ZZZZ**

Дорогой отец,

Вчера я в одиночку отправился в северные леса на охоту, но ты не должен на меня злиться, потому что охота была очень удачной. И я не был совсем один: Прыжок, нарниец из охотничьих Собак, пошел со мной. Но на него ты тоже не должен злиться, потому что я пригрозил ему, что если он не будет меня сопровождать, я пойду один. Разумеется, я никогда бы так не поступил! Я поймал оленя! Это был большой олень, вдвое выше меня и с чудесными рогами. Я уже попросил слуг сохранить для меня эти рога, только я пока не знаю, что с ними делать. Что обычно делают с рогами? Бринн говорит, что мне следует повесить их на стену, но какая будет польза от них на стене? Не волнуйся, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Олень был восхитителен, отец! Жаль, что тебя не было дома, чтобы попробовать его. Он был гораздо лучше, чем те кролики, которых я поймал в прошлом месяце, и даже лучше фазана, пойманного мной тоже в прошлом месяце. Хотя, возможно, это лишь из-за соуса. Ты наверняка помнишь, что кухарка положила тогда слишком много перца.

Отец, пользуясь возможностью, напоминаю тебе, что в этот раз ты обещал привезти мне настоящий тархистанский ятаган. Учитывая, что я поймал оленя, можешь рассматривать ятаган как награду за мои охотничьи умения и храбрость. Может даже, я убью еще одного оленя к твоему приезду! Как ты на это смотришь? Я прикажу кухарке положить в него побольше грибов и масла.

Вчера на грифоне прилетел лорд Перидан, чтобы доставить сообщение регенту. Я сказал ему, что сам могу отдать регенту послание, но он не согласился. Зато грифон позволила мне полетать немного на ней, пока она ждала лорда Перидана, и это было потрясающе, просто потрясающе! Почему люди не рождаются с крыльями?

Твой любящий сын Корин.

**ZZZZ**

Дорогой отец,

Как ты? Надеюсь, управление страной не слишком обременят тебя, а Корин ведет себя хорошо. Мы с Аравитой посылаем вам наши приветы, мы очень по вам скучаем. Мы наслаждаемся нашим визитом в Кэр-Параваль и стараемся не посрамить Орландию и не уронить ее репутацию, добросовестно выполняя обязанности послов. Нарния поистине страна чудес, и с каждым нашим приездом мы обнаруживаем все больше и больше невероятных и волшебных вещей.

Аравита и королева Сьюзен, так быстро ставшие подругами, целые дни проводят за обсуждением причесок, различных политических хитростей и уверток и прочих недоступных моему пониманию вещей. Аравита начала учиться стрельбе из лука. Я думаю, что у нее недостаточно сильные для этого руки, но если я скажу ей это, я буду ее следующей мишенью, так что пусть эти мои слова останутся нашим с тобой секретом. Король Эдмунд улаживает какие-то проблемы в Рэдхэйвене, а с королем Питером я вижусь только во время трапез, во время которых он престает быть великим и устрашающим Верховным королем и превращается в довольно дружелюбного мужчину. Он также посылает тебе свой привет и наилучшие пожелания и заверяет, что если Орландии понадобится помощь в возведении береговых укреплений в дельте в этом году, Нарния с удовольствием нам поможет.

Как ты мог догадаться, большую часть времени я провожу с королевой Люси. Общение с ней – лучший способ узнать Нарнию. Королева Люси очень любит свой народ, и они отвечают ей тем же. Кажется, она знает имя каждой Белки, каждого Леопарда, каждой дриады, в общем, абсолютно всех своих подданных, и всегда может поддержать с ними разговор, спросить что-то вроде «Как поживает ваша тетушка Роуз?» или что-то в этом духе. Я же зачастую не могу отличить ястреба от орла. К моему великому облегчению мне никогда не придется быть любимой королевой всей страны – боюсь, у меня не хватило бы на это сил.

Вчера мы ездили в гости к семье фавнов, живущих в юго-восточном лесу. Это замечательная семья, и мне особенно понравился их младший сын, Рен, который задавал мне много вопросов. Один из фавнов спросил меня, не победил ли принц Корин еще какого-нибудь медведя, на что я ответил, что в последнее время Корин оставил в покое медведей в пользу сражений за симпатии прекрасного пола. (Отец, не позволяй ему самому выбирать подарки для следующей потенциальной невесты.) Как бы там ни было, эта семья жила когда-то в Орландии, им, одним из немногих, посчастливилось сбежать из Нарнии прежде, чем Джадис закрыла границы. Они, как и многие другие фавны-беженцы, поселились на севере Орландии, так близко к нарнийской границе, как только осмелились, и вели тихую жизнь, торгуя флейтами по заоблачным ценам.

Мы с Реном провели весь день, беседуя об Орландии. Забавно, что он видел, как я тоскую по тем краям, где я вырос, а я – как он тоскует по Орландии, бывшей когда-то его домом. Я несказанно благодарен за теплый прием, оказанный мне в Анварде, когда я впервые попал туда, и я не перестаю благодарить за это судьбу, но, полагаю, очень многие, если не все, испытывают ностальгию по детству и тому месту, где он прошло.

К сожалению, на этом я должен завершить свое письмо: скоро придет королева Люси, и мы поедем знакомиться с Лошадьми. Аравита составит нам компанию, поскольку хочет встретиться с нашими друзьями Игого и Уинни и поприветствовать их табун. С нетерпением жду нашей встречи, отец.

Кор.

**ZZZZ**

Его Величеству королю Орландии Луму,

Приветствую Вас. Герцогство Авры передает свои пламенные приветы и желает всего наилучшего благородному королевству Орландии. Да благословит вас Алсан.

С огромным сожалением вынужден сообщить Вам, что помолвка принца Корина и принцессы Айлены не состоится, вопреки всем планам. Наши лучшие предсказатели раскинули свои гадальные кости и посоветовались со звездами, и все указывает на то, что этот союз не слишком хорошая идея. С нашей стороны было бы неразумно игнорировать советы звезд, свет которых был получен от самого Аслана. Кроме того, леди Айлена пришла к выводу, что она чересчур молода для замужества, и решила посвятить себя улучшению навыков каллиграфии, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ей не найдется подходящая партия.

Мы крайне польщены интересом, высказанным принцем Корином к изучению нашей страны и культуры, и тем энтузиазмом, который он проявил, принимая участие в повседневной жизни Авры. Меньше всего мы хотим лишить его столь похвальной настойчивости и энергичности, однако мы не можем не просить компенсировать нам тот ущерб, что нанесли нам заслуживающие всяческих похвал усилия Вашего сына. За время своего визита он:

1) Затоптал редкое растение в нашем саду, демонстрируя свое искусство владения мечом.

2) Случайно обезглавил статую Амнизейда Досточтимого, почитаемого героя нашей земли. Мы до сих пор не можем найти голову.

3) Убил рыб в садовом пруду, закормив их до смерти.

4) Выбил парадные двери замка, когда, делая комплимент нашему дому, пытался доказать, что здание крепко построено.

5) Засорил фонтан, забив трубы.

Мы не знаем точно, что было сделано с птицами, живущими в саду, но теперь они отказываются петь.

Нам доставило огромное удовольствие принимать у себя принца Корина и его свиту. С нетерпением ждем вашего письма. Да благословит вас всех Аслан.

Искренне Ваш,

Его светлость герцог Авры.


End file.
